


The Facility

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dystopian future AU, F/M, First Time Sex, Forced Pregnancy, They have to bone to save humanity dammit!, Total Trash, re-population
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: This little piece was originally posted in my 'Ficlet' Collection post but a few people have asked that I post it as a separate fic and make it longer... so here you go lovely people!...Sansa finds herself at 'The Facility' after the nuclear fallout - as one of the few women left with functioning reproductive organs, will she allow herself to be forced to help repopulate her country?





	1. Prologue

Just simply surviving the nuclear fallout wasn't enough it seemed. The Government now had an agenda - an agenda that Sansa was just now realising might be more sinister than she ever imagined.

"Did you hear that bullshit Mordane was spewing about fulfilling our destinies and doing our duty"? Margaery whispered in Sansa's ear while they were lining up in the cafeteria area for their carefully balanced rationed food and prescribed vitamins. Sansa only nodded and hugged her empty food tray to her body until it was time to gather her lunch. Her eyes darted towards all the guard posts as if they could hear Margaery's blasphemous words.

Margaery (or Marg as she insisted on being called) was the only other girl at the facility that had attended the same school as Sansa. They had both been in their Sixth Form Art Class when the Government officials burst into the room, separated the male and female students and started the apparently compulsory 'testing'.

Sansa was a bright girl, she had a feeling that when they were all being told that their families knew what was being done to them and where they were going that the words were most likely not strictly true.

She remembered eying the stern looking guards at the door before she complied to her test and placed her legs in the stirrups. The 'doctor' disappeared under her hospital gown with the torturous looking speculum. It wasn't that bad - probably like a smear test, she mused - apart from the fact that it seemed like she was unable to refuse this test should she want to - what with the guards and all.

"Ding ding ding - we have a winner" Sansa remembers Dr Qyburn saying while still between her legs, the sting from his examination not yet subsiding. He gestured towards the guards and that's when they took her away and delivered her to the facility - wherever that was.

"I don't know what their game is yet but I'll figure it out" Marg said with a smirk "whatever it is, it won't be pleasant - of that I'm sure" she said, her expression darkening considerably.

"What makes you say that"? Sansa whispered almost inaudibly.

"Anytime someone prattles on and on trying to convince you to 'do your duty' - you know your 'duty' will be about as fun as peeing on a spark plug" Marg finished with a nod. Sansa couldn't bring herself to disagree.

The daily doses of injected unknown drugs started two days later. She knew they were being groomed for something... but to what end?

The reality hit after a time, when each girl was issued a small pamphlet entitled "Increasing the Possibility by Dr Pycelle". Sansa sat on her single cot with the hard mattress and the blue scratchy wool blanket in her cell and flicked through the booklet. A diagram caught her eye - it was a crude outline drawing of a woman with her legs in the air and propping her pelvis up with her hands like some sort of gymnastics pose. What on earth?

It was then that she actually forced herself to read the words... and that's the first time she allowed herself to give into her fear and tears. She wanted her family... she had learnt to be strong but good God did she want her mother's soft words and her father's strong hugs.

' _Assuming the position in the above diagram can aid fertilisation by making use of gravity. Best adopted directly after the seed is ejaculated and held for at least 3 minutes or as long as possible'_.

So this was their 'duty'.

**********

Only being let out of their individual cells for meals, meds and lectures made for endless dull days. Sansa used to look forward to the lectures for something to do - but since their purpose there had been revealed, all lessons were centred around fertility, procreating and pregnancy. She was just about sick of it.

Guard Mordane explained that after the fallout, fertility was an all time dire low and that 'you girls' are the 'lucky ones' to still have functioning reproductive systems. Sansa didn't feel particularly lucky.

*********

Sansa hadn't seen one single man or boy for almost a month before Captain Stannis Baratheon came to take over their lecture. Something important was about to happen, she could feel it as she tried to ignore the murmurs and whisperings going on amongst the women around her and concentrated on the Captains's uniform and many badges of honour displayed on his chest.

"Quiet" he bellowed and the silence rang true "now, as you have all gathered by now, you young ladies are here to perform your duty to your country and indeed the human race" he paused and Sansa heard Marg tut quietly where she sat next to her. "Tomorrow will mark the start of the second phase of the programme" Stannis continued to address the group of around 50-60 young women "you will each be introduced to your Breeding Partner for your first sessions" the cafeteria area where they held the lectures was silent, the tension thick in the air as if you could reach out and swirl your hand in it.

"Now" the Captain continued "some of you may not care about the desolate state of our population and birth rate and not be willing to co-operate - to those, I would like to say this... you young women and the young men ( _men? Where the hell are they_ )? being housed here at the facility are the first wave of the programme. None of you are under the age of 18.... should the number of you who are unwilling to participate be too great, then we shall have no choice but to lower that age limit to replace the uncooperative". He paused and looked as though he was attempting to look each and every woman in the eye. "Think of your younger sisters, friends and cousins and reconsider your actions".

Sansa thought of her sister Arya - she would have just turned 15. Her gut twisted uncomfortably - she missed her terribly and now she feared for her too.

*********

Sansa was an absolute bag of nerves the next day having not slept a wink the previous night... that and the fact that any moment now she was going to be forced to have sex with someone for the first time. This definitely wasn't how she imagined losing her virginity.

All night she'd envisaged Captain Baratheon's stern face huffing and puffing above her - him being the only man she'd seen in a month. The thought terrified her.

She was just realising that she'd forgotten a lot of things about men - masculine smells, broad shoulders and the lower timber of their voices when the door to her cell was rather unceremoniously yanked open.

"Female Patient 88, Breeding Partner Male Patient 34" came a man's voice who was obviously reading from a list and then a man was pretty much picked up and thrown into her cell with her. He landed with a thud on the floor at her feet. Sansa didn't take her eyes from him as she heard her door being bolted closed again.


	2. Breeding Partner

 

"Fuck" the man muttered to himself as he rose to his feet and brushed his hands off on his beige regulation clothes that remind Sansa of hospital scrubs (or more aptly - prison uniform) as he straightened up.

He wasn't overly tall but he looked as though he took care of himself and probably owned a gym membership back on the outside. He had dark hair that was just about long enough to be pulled into a knot at the back of his head. His face was framed by the scruff of his beard and his deep brown eyes looked equal parts nervous and defiant.

"Hi" squeaked Sansa.

Why did that sound so lame? She thought as her hands fidgeted with the hem of her own delightful regulation t-shirt. A vision in beige.

The man nodded in response, his eyes momentarily darting around the room before landing back on Sansa. He zeroed in on her hands that were still twitching nervously, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, he took two big strides and started thumping on the door with an angry fist, making Sansa jump and fold her legs into herself, hugging them to her chest protectively.

"You fucking bastards!....Thump-thump-thump...She's terrified, what have you done to her?!...thump-thump...you can't do this!....we won't be forced...do you hear me?!..thump-thump...you can't fucking do this"!

He huffed, resigned to the fact that no one was listening to him on the other side. His shoulders slumped and he rested his forehead against the grey door before turning round and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

"I won't touch you" he mumbled behind his hands as he swiped them down his face.

Sansa watched him while he stared intently at the floor, an ocean of silence seemed to pass between them before Sansa decided to bridge it. "What will happen then.....if you won't touch me"? She asked nervously.

The man shrugged "you won't get pregnant" he said, finishing his words with a smile that didn't penetrate the sadness in his eyes.

Sansa nodded to herself. "And you think they'll let us get away with that"? She asked.

"Probably not, but what are they gonna do"? The man said, holding his knees.

"They pretty much threatened my younger sister" she let slip.

That got his attention. His head snapped up "what"?

Sansa nodded and licked her lips nervously "yea...they said if too many of us are...unwilling....then they'll have to lower the age limit and that we should think about our younger friends and relations before we make any decisions". Sansa lowered her head to contemplate her hands "I don't want my sister in place like this" she whispered.

Sansa looked back at the man and saw the muscle in his jaw moving while he clenched it in thought.

"I won't touch you" he repeated "I won't....force myself on you....you don't want this...no one wants this for fuck sake" he rakes a slightly shaky hand through his hair after taking the knot out at the back. His dark hair is curly and dishevelled.

Sansa licks her lips before speaking "if you don't, they'll just reassign me with a different Breeding Partner who will".

"Fuck"! he shouts, slamming an elbow backwards into the door, making Sansa jump halfway up the bed. His head snaps to her at her movement before he mumbled an apology.

There's a thick silence between them and Sansa swears she can almost hear the cogs ticking over on his head.

Better him, she thinks - better him than some pushy fuckboy or someone violent, at least he's sympathetic.

He's quite handsome really, she admits. If circumstances were different I might-

"How would they even know"? He says, cutting through her thoughts.

"What"? Sansa blushes

"How would they know if we've done anything or not?...I mean....you wouldn't get pregnant sure, but it could buy us some time to...to-"

Sansa had slid off of the bed and walked over to the corner of her cell while he had been rattling out his half-baked plan. He noticed her then when she was looking back at him and pointing up to the surveillance camera with the small green blinking light as it pointed towards Sansa's single bed.

The man got up off of the floor and walked over to her, mouth agape at what she was showing him.

"Fucking perverts"! He growled through gritted teeth. "Not content with forcing us to fuck - they want to watch it too"?! His voice was gradually getting louder and more irate. Sansa began to shrink back towards the bed, flinching as he began his tirade of angry words directed at the camera.

"How are they getting away with this"?! He asks his upturned palms. "I will not be treated like a fucking horse out for stud" the man directed his angry words to the camera with a pointed finger.

"I guess that makes me a brood mare then" Sansa commented.

The man looked at her like he had been so deep in his rage that he forgotten she was there. Perhaps he had. He closed his eyes and took a long slow inhale and exhale before speaking "I'm sorry....you've....you've got it much worse than me....".

"Well yea....all you've got to do is fuck me on camera" Sansa bit out, finding it too difficult to mask her annoyance. The man winced a fraction at her words and her tone.

"Well...not exactly.... I'd....we would still have a child out there somewhere that I'd never know... I mean, what are they going to do with all these kids? Have they got some sort of factory sized nursery staffed with an army of wet nurses somewhere"?

Sansa frowned at the floor "I...I thought I'd get to go home with the baby" She spoke her thoughts out loud.

The man's face softened "I hope you're right.... but I wouldn't put it past them to get you pregnant again".

"Oh" was all Sansa could say at that notion, a wave of fear washing over her face as she contemplated an endless future of pregnancies and birth only to have the children snatched away from her each and every time. He was watching her intently, she could feel the weight of his deep brown eyes on her, but she didn't care at that moment. The tears began to fall away and turn into sobs.

Sansa wasn't sure how long she had been crying.... or how long he had held her for. All she knew was that his embrace was almost as comforting as her father's, he smelt nice and that there was a patch of darker beige on his shoulder where her tears had bled into the hideously utilitarian fabric.

"Hey" he said softly with a smile as she peeled herself away from him "where do you live?... on the outside....if you're right and they let you go...I wanna know where you and the baby are".

"I thought you weren't going to touch me"?

"I don't want to" he countered.

It was weird how his words stung... of course he wouldn't want to touch her under these conditions! But she was feeling fragile and wasn't able to stop herself before she spoke. "Why not"?

"Why not"? He repeated "are you really worried that I don't find you attractive"? He asked, a little amused.

She didn't know where it came from, but Sansa started giggling "yes.....isn't that ridiculous"?

The man smiled in return "a little".

Her door suddenly unlatched and swung open, crashing into the wall causing both of them to jump in their skin. Sansa's laughter died a quick death.

The guards looked at both of them fully clothed and sat on Sansa's small bed, they had a look of disappointment in their features.

Probably hoping to catch us fucking. Sansa thought as her features hardened.

Two of them strode in and took the man roughly by the elbows. He only struggled a little.

"I'm Jon by the way" he called over his shoulder whilst being jostled away.

"Sansa" she called out in reply.

"Sansa?....I think you're beautiful Sansa"! Jon called back into her cell after he had been removed.

 


	3. Bruises

"Robb? My brother Robb? Robb Stark...Robb's here"? Sansa asked Marg loudly and frantically whilst gripping her friend's arm.

"Sssshhhhhht" commanded the guard who was pacing up and down the queue for breakfast, keeping the women in check. Sansa let go of Marg and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Yes" Marg whispered once the guard moved on, "he's my...um...Breeding Partner". Sansa turned to see Marg blush possibly for the first time ever. She couldn't believe it - _Robb is here_! Sansa felt like she could burst into tears - _Robb is here...a piece of home is here!_

"Did you tell him I'm here"?

"Yes, he wants to know who your Breeding Partner is" Marg replied.

Sansa furrowed her brow "why"?

"Another avenue to send messages to each other, besides me" the brunette shrugged. "Plus, he wants to have a stern talk with him".

Sansa couldn't help but roll her eyes a little - _typical Robb_. "What's the point in that? I'm going to have to sleep with him aren't I? What can Robb do about it"?

A sudden thought stormed through Sansa's mind "Did you guys..."?

Margaery looked around to gauge where the guards were and bent her head close to Sansa's "We pretended" she whispered.

"Pretended"?

"Yea....you know...we covered ourselves with the blanket and made it look like we were doing the deed" Marg explained before straightening her posture and smoothing her regulation uniform.

_Oh. Jon and I could do that._

Sansa just nodded in response.

"So what's his name"? Marg reminded Sansa.

"Oh, Jon" she replied.

"Second name"?

"I don't know" Sansa fidgeted and licked her lips "I'll find out".

_Ridiculous! I'm expected to let this guy get me pregnant and I don't even know his surname!_

Marg nodded back at her "and I don't think it's just because you'll be 'pro-creating' with this Jon guy that Robb will want to keep tabs on him" she said whilst raising her brow and gesturing towards a girl that was making her way to a table, tray of food in her hands. A brutal pattern of purple bruises mapped their way up and down her arms. "Apparently some of the men have taken to their new task of repopulating the country with more violent enthusiasm than others".

Sansa gaped at the bruised girl, her eyes looked resolute and puffy, she had sat down now and was pushing her cereal around in the bowl with her spoon, not once putting it to her mouth.

_Oh shit._

"Jon's not like that. He wouldn't do that" she said, still watching the poor girl.

"How do you know...you've only met him once - for what? An hour and a half?... besides..." Margaery glanced around before continuing "you don't know what incentives or threats to comply their giving them....plus Robb thinks their injecting the men with some sort of viagra or something before sending them over here".

Sansa's eyes went wide before regaining composure "I don't know...I just don't think Jon would do that...he was adamant that he wouldn't touch me".

They both reached for a tray as they came to the stack "well you're luckier than her at least" Marg motioned with her head towards the bruised girl once more and Sansa couldn't help but gulp as she stared.

***********

Sansa wasn't sure how long she'd been in her cell after dinner, thumbing through an old, well worn copy of Lady Chatterley's Lover that she'd borrowed from The Facility's 'library' - 'library' was a loose term for what it actually was - a stationary cupboard filled with erotic novels or information on conceiving and pregnancy.

 _Hmmm...well I wonder what agenda this library curator had?_ Sansa had thought sarcastically as her fingers brushed past 'The Story of O' and 'Fanny Hill'. She found herself unable to resist taking something from the pathetic library though, anything to distract her from the lonely boredom of her cell.

Sansa longed to paint or draw again. She had wanted to go on to study Art at University, but she couldn't see that happening now.

Her cell door suddenly unbolted, causing Sansa to startle and jump up from where she had been sitting on the bed. Her book fell with a slap to the concrete floor.

In sauntered a guard followed by another who was pushing Jon forward. Jon seemed to be cuffed behind his back and struggled against the man gripping his arm. Sansa met Jon's eyes and his previously stony look softened a little - the guard manhandling him caught the slight interaction and sniggered, Jon shot him a loaded glare.

"Well well well" purred the guard who had entered the cell first. He came to stand a little too close to Sansa and started looking her up and down, leaning the top half of his body away, making a show of appraising her figure.

"I must say I can't see why you've been so....'hesitant' to engage with the programme Snow...you've been given a fine filly here". He continued, licking his lips before he raked his eyes up Sansa's form again "yes...very fine indeed" he said in a low voice, his ice blue eyes looked dangerously filled with something that Sansa knew she should fear. Jon's mouth formed a thin grim line as he grunted and shrugged out of the hold the other guard had on him.

"Why, if I were one of you 'breeders' I wouldn't waste my time spewing my angry words at a camera" the guard lifted the end of a tendril of Sansa's hair and twirled it around his bony finger. Sansa stiffened. He gave a little tug that made her head move.

"But you aren't" Jon said quickly. Sansa watched as the guard clenched his jaw at Jon's words. "You aren't a breeder Ramsey, so your 'services' aren't required here" Jon goaded.

'Ramsey' closed his eyes in annoyance momentarily before opening them and continuing to bore heat into Sansa's skin. He dropped her hair with a smirk and brought his fingers to run along her lips. Sansa froze.

"Get your fucking hands off of her -oofff" Jon yelled before the other guard had kicked him to his knees. Sansa gasped.

"Sshhh...don't worry about him" Ramsey hissed quietly - dangerously. "Perhaps you'd like a visit from someone not afraid to touch you"?

Sansa sucked in a breath when Ramsey's hand slid down her neck leaving prickles on her now clammy skin. He then flattened his palm on her chest, splaying his fingers out before gliding it below her breast where he curled it around her ribs and swiped his thumb up and over the swell of her flesh to her nipple.

"Mmmm" he seemed to growl, snapping Sansa out of her petrified trance long enough to scramble backwards onto her bed and seat herself defensively against the wall, holding her long legs tightly as if trying to make herself as small a target as possible - hoping to be left alone, ignored.

Ramsey chuckled at her efforts "your girl appears to be a little shy Snow.... perhaps I should warm her up for you" he threatened as he sunk one knee into Sansa's mattress, making a move to crawl over to her.

"Don't you fucking dare Ramsey"! Jon roared, trying to rise to his feet and lunge forward. The other guard was quicker though and had brought out some black instrument that Sansa didn't recognise. He touched the instrument to Jon's shoulder making him jerk and writhe in pain. The instrument made the rapid clapping noise of electricity until it was removed from Jon and he collapsed upon the floor panting and coughing.

"Good work Greyjoy" Ramsey smiled as he rose from the bed to stand over Jon, seemingly forgetting about Sansa. He crouched down on his haunches. "Tut tut tut Snow, no good getting all possessive over her now, she belongs to you for an hour a day.... that's it.... and for the rest of the time...who knows what might happen"? He emphasised his last words by shrugging and holding his palms out to the side.

'Greyjoy' cleared his throat nervously causing Ramsey to snap at him.

"What"?!

"It's...err..." he stumbled.

"Spit it out Greyjoy for fuck sake" Ramsey bit.

"It's your father sir... he wanted to see you directly after escort duty sir... I fear we don't have time for this sir" Greyjoy stammered nervously, his eyes flitting between all people present in Sansa's small cell.

Ramsey rolled his neck, Sansa heard it crack, she winced at the sound. "Very well" he said quickly as he rose to his feet. "She's yours for now Snow" he called before sauntering back out of the cell, Greyjoy quickly uncuffing Jon before hurrying out after him and locking the door behind him.


	4. Pretending

Sansa was frozen to the spot on the bed, her back felt clammy where it touched the cold concrete wall as she stared at her cell door where Ramsey had left his threat at the threshold.

Jon groaned and cursed on the floor, pulling her from her fearful trance.

"Jon! Oh my god, are you ok"? She fussed as she knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt hot. He groaned again and rolled onto his back, his dark curls falling back to frame his face as he opened his eyes to answer her.

"I've been better...I'm not gonna lie" he wheezed.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight against them" she said in a small voice.

"He was touching you" he responded through gritted teeth, leaving Sansa to wonder whether it was from his pain at being tasered or from anger at the thought of Ramsey's threat.

"There's not much you can do about it" Sansa gulped, only just coming to realisation with the words once they'd met her ears.

"Distracted them for a bit though didn't I"? He smiled softly and Sansa couldn't help but smirk in return.

"By becoming a human spark plug? - yea good plan" she chuckled sarcastically. Jon's face broke into a dazzlingly wide grin.

"Yea... I hadn't planned for that part" he said, reaching up to rub the shoulder where the taser made contact.

Sansa gripped Jon's upper arm and waited for his eyes to meet hers before speaking her sincere words "Thank you, Jon".

"Anytime" he shrugged as they both got up off of the floor. "So shall we bone then"? He said abruptly, causing Sansa's head to whip round so fast her neck was at risk of snapping. She gaped at him openly, her mouth frozen around words of shock.

"Whoa...okay, first thing you should know about me is that I make terrible jokes when I'm nervous.... sorry...that was...."

"Awful.?....Horribly timed"? Sansa supplies.

"Yea....it really was" he huffs out nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sansa frowns at the floor "why are you nervous"?

"Is there anything about this fucked up situation that doesn't make you nervous"? Jon asks with outstretched arms, gesturing to the entirety of her tiny cell. Sansa performs a motion that was part shrug, part nod that seemed to say 'fair enough'.

They both sit on her bed, Jon positioning himself more than a respectable distance away from her. She suspects he is sorely regretting his terrible 'joke' right now and his discomfort makes her smile a little.

Sansa suddenly remembers Robb, she should probably tell Jon that her brother will be seeking him out.... but how? Sansa glances directly at the camera - she has to assume it's recording sound, they can't talk openly.

She stands quickly and puts her back to the camera, facing Jon where he sits on her bed. She starts to silently mouth words at him. Jon straightens and raises his head where it had previously been resting in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He shakes his head, his eyes intent on her but not yet understanding her message.

Sansa tries adding hand movements, unsure on how to mime the word 'brother'.

"Are we playing charades? I'm no good at charades....or lip reading..." Jon says suddenly. Sansa rolled her eyes and huffs in exasperation.

She closes the distance between them and leans down, braces herself on his broad shoulders as she lowers her mouth close to his ear. She's so close that they bump cheeks momentarily, the scruff of his beard tickling her skin. Sansa hears him suck in a breath and hold it. His shoulders seem tense under her touch and his head jerks back a tiny fraction at their sudden close proximity. He smelt clean like their regulation soap.

As she whispers her message, Jon seems to be working to even out his breathing and Sansa wonders if he's still affected by the taser. He nods after she'd finished telling him about Robb and Sansa straightens up to stand.

Jon stares up at her with his brown soulful eyes, eyes that for some reason look a shade or two darker from where she's standing.

He's still silently looking up at her like she's a puzzle he's dying to crack when his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Sansa suddenly feels like her little cell has quickly become hot - too hot. She realises that she's still stood between the 'V' of his legs and moves quickly to restore the previous distance they had held between them.

Now sat on the edge of her bed, Sansa draws her knees up to under her chin and let's out an involuntary huff. Jon glances at her frequently and jiggles his leg nervously.

Sansa's mind is occupied with Robb. How she longs to see him again and to just be in the company of someone that she's completely at ease with. She wonders if he likes Margaery - they would have known each other from school but Sansa can't remember them having much to do with each other.

 _Well that's all changed now_ , she thought as she realised that they will be in Marg's cell 'pretending' right now. Sansa's cheeks flame and she tries not to think about it - she can't think about her brother doing _that_.

She glances to Jon and imagines 'pretending' with him. She thinks about him being on top of her, grinding against her. She doesn't need a mirror to know she's turned as red as her hair.

"I really am sorry about that joke Sansa.....I...I...that was stupid...and now I've made you uncomfortable" Jon said suddenly, although he was not looking at her, instead staring at his own hands as they curled around his knees.

"It's fine Jon" she smiled at him as he tentatively moved his head to gauge her reaction, nervousness still written all over his face. He returned her smile with a small one of his own.

There was charged silence for a while again, Sansa felt like she could taste the tension on her tongue. Jon stood and began slowly pacing about her cell, looking like he was trying hard to think of a safe and easy topic of discussion. He stopped when his feet met Sansa's book, still face-down on the floor.

He bent to pick it up and raised a brow at Sansa when he noted the title.

"They have a limited selection at their sorry excuse for library" Sansa shrugged "and its not hard to see that they're trying to 'get us in the mood' with what they do have there...honestly, it was that" she inclined her head to book in Jon's hands "or Fifty Shades of Grey" Sansa rolled her eyes.

Jon nodded at Sansa's comments, glancing down at the well worn copy of Lady Chatterley's Lover and then back to her "is it working"?

He winced and looked like he wanted desperately to capture the words that had just left his mouth, clamp down hard on them and swallow them back into his gut. "I mean..I...shit"!

Sansa giggled.

"Can't help yourself can you"? She shook her head with a smirk on her lips.

Jon allowed some of the tension to leave his frame, his shoulders relaxed and he smiled back at Sansa. "Sorry....I keep saying the wrong thing....never really been any good at talking to pretty girls" he finished with a nervy, self deprecating laugh as he handed the book back to Sansa. She placed it under her pillow.

Sansa pushed herself back on her bed so that her back hit the wall. She patted the spot next to her and looked at Jon expectantly.

He huffed out a long breath and crawled onto the bed, seating himself next to her, their shoulders touching ever so slightly making Sansa internally analyse how she felt about the contact. Good. She felt good.

"I won't touch you Sansa.....I can't bring myself to 'engage with the programme'" he said using air quotation marks with his fingers.

Sansa nodded and wondered how she could tell him about her plan to 'pretend' like Robb and Marg. She could whisper again but she suspected that the camera had already picked up on her previous quiet words in Jon's ear and she wasn't sure what the repercussions of that would be. _No, best not do that again_. Could Marg ask Robb to tell him - when they are in the men's quarters?

_God! What an embarrassing conversation - Robb having to instruct poor Jon to grind on his little sister to simulate sex._

Sansa felt heat rise in her cheeks at the thought and decided to think about all that later.

They spent the rest of Jon's allotted time with Sansa slowly easing into chatting about their lives before the Facility. Sansa having a lot more to say considering her family being quite large compared to Jon's, which comprised of his single mother and his dog.

Jon didn't seem to mind listening to Sansa prattle on about her siblings, about how each one is so different from the next and so on. He nodded, laughed and smiled in the appropriate places, his eyes softening when he could tell sadness was tip-toeing its way into her voice and memories. She even thought she saw him make a move to hold her hand once, for him to then think the better of it and still his actions.

Sansa spoke of her love of art, of how her tutor was helping her to apply to The University of Arts London before she was taken to the Facility and how she longed to hold a paintbrush again - heck, even a crayola would suffice to lift her spirits right now.

Jon was apparently into computing and engineering. Sansa wrinkled her nose a little - all that tech stuff made her head hurt just thinking about it but she was impressed by the animated way he spoke about the subject. He sounded intelligent and enthusiastic, it made her feel a little stupid as she dumbly nodded at his words.

When the guards came to take him away Sansa was relieved that Ramsey was not one of them. They weren't free from being taunted however as a guard came but mere inches from Jon's face and spat his goading words.

"Nice bit of pussy you've got here Snow, don't suppose you mind sharing- oofff"

Jon head butted the man with surprising force.

*********

The next day Sansa sat staring at the three spots of blood on her cell floor from the guard's nose. She wondered whether Jon had broken it. She hoped he had.

Her head snapped up when her cell door was yanked open and Jon was marched in, cuffed again this time. But that wasn't what made Sansa gasp out loud.

Jon's eye was red and slightly swollen, his jaw sported a bloom of purple bruises and he had a cut to his brow.

"Perhaps now he'll do his duty by you Miss" an older guard glanced over at her and snickered, he looked back at Jon "Christ Snow! I don't know why you've been complaining! Prettier than most this one of yours" he said, jerking his head in Sansa's direction. He then reached to place a hand on Jon's shoulder in an almost fatherly manner "look...just get on with it Snow and the beatings will stop...who knows, you might be given another one if this ones not to your liking"

"Is that meant to make me feel better"? Jon spat.

The guard glances at Sansa again and back to Jon "not a queer are ya"?

Jon's glare could melt steel.

The older man just grunted, shook his head and muttered something about 'a waste' and Sansa being handed to Jon 'on a platter' as he moved to uncuff him and leave. Jon's jaw tensed as he glanced at Sansa who was still sat wide eyed on her bed taking in the damage on his face.

Jon looked ready to tear someone's head off, his breathing was laboured and his nostrils flared. Sansa shook her head, trying to communicate silently to him not to start anything. He caught her meaning, took a deep breath and lowered his head.

As soon as she heard her cell door bolt shut Sansa was on her feet and closing the small distance between them. "Oh my god Jon! What happened"? She asked, a little panicked.

"Your brother found me" Jon joked dryly. Sansa snorted before playfully slapping his arm.

"No really, are they beating you because you won't.... um....'engage with the programme'?

"I guess" he did that thing where he nervously rubs the back of his neck - Sansa had come to like that. "I'm mean, they left 'the goods' alone so there's that blessing" he grinned.

"The goods?- oh!" Sansa caught his meaning before shoving him in the shoulder "ass" she rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Ow"! Jon made a show of rubbing where she had hit him "and now I'm subjected to violence from you too"! They both chuckled together.

She looked at him again with concern. _They'd leave him alone if they think we're having sex_ , she thought. _Just do this Sansa - it's just pretending._

"It's not as bad as it looks Sansa... it's.... it's fine" Jon huffed.

"No, it's not" Sansa said with a firm voice as she stepped close to Jon, directly into his personal space. Jon inhaled sharply and held his breath, his eyes intent on hers.

Sansa leant in and pressed her lips to his tentatively. Jon's only response was a look of confusion between her small, almost chaste kisses. He responded with pressure on the third small kiss before making a strangled feral noise that sent a tingle down to Sansa's toes and quickly gathering her in his arms, holding her tight as he deepened their kiss.

He'd caught her off guard a little, making Sansa moan as his tongue slid past hers. His embrace was warm and comforting, his body was hard and thrumming with energy. Her hands were halfway to their intended destination of tangling themselves in his hair when Sansa came back to herself.

_Pretending, we're meant to be pretending! I need to tell him the plan - Oh!_

Jon's mouth had made its way under her jaw where he was groaning whilst nipping and licking at her skin. Sansa liked that - very much.

She began backing them towards the bed causing Jon to break away. Sansa had to bite back the frustrated whine that threatened to voice itself.

"Sansa no!....we can't do that just because their getting rough with me..." his eyes were wide but there was something in them that Sansa fancied as desire, it heated a coil in her belly but she couldn't think about that right now. She tried to give him a pointed look that conveyed that all was not as it seemed. "We can't let them win" Jon commented, obviously not getting her message.

"Trust me" she said walking backwards towards the bed with an arm stretched out to him. He took her hand and gave her a tiny nod.

Sansa sat and slid back up the bed as Jon crawled up and over her. He began lowering his head to claim her lips again. Sansa stopped him with a hand to his chest.

 _Stop it!_ Sansa berated herself from thinking about his hard muscle under her hand. _Focus_.

"What is it"? Jon asked concerned.

"Nothing" she answered quickly before reaching down to grab the balled up scratchy wool blanket and arranging it over them. Jon looked at her questioningly. He looked as though he was about to voice those questions so Sansa silenced him by grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him down upon her.

They were kissing for quite sometime, Jon kept his hands respectfully hooked under her shoulders, Sansa's had finally found their way into his hair. His weight and heat on top of her was doing things to her intimate areas.

 _Focus Sansa! Focus!_ She kept reminding herself, feeling a little dizzy. Sansa was suddenly aware of something large and hard against her hip and she pondered whether the men really were given viagra or not.

Jon moved down to start nipping at her ear and although the action was wholeheartedly pleasant, Sansa took the opportunity that presented itself.

With Jon's head blocking the cameras view of Sansa she began whispering in his ear. "We have to pretend Jon ". He made a move to rise up and perhaps ask her questions. Her hands in his hair kept him in place. "Don't move! Don't talk...I don't want the camera to know I'm whispering...carry on kissing me". He did, but the passion had been replaced by curiosity.

"We need them to think that we've given in...we need to make them think we're having sex... we can pretend...move like we're actually doing it, here under the blanket.....they'll leave you alone". She whispered quickly, feeling her pulse patter quickly.

She felt Jon nod into her neck. He took a few deep breaths. "Is that all this is?....Pretending"? He whispered.

"Yes and no" Sansa breathed honestly. Jon rose up onto his elbows, looking down at her, trying to ask a flood of questions without letting any words escape. His expression was one of desire mixed with hesitant concern. Sansa pulled him down by his shirt to taste his lips again before making her way back to his ear.

"I had to kiss you to get you to the bed... to pretend....but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy kissing you Jon" Sansa whispered, her lips brushing Jon's ear. Sansa felt him shudder and decided that she liked having that effect on him so she took his earlobe between her teeth and dragged them over it.

After more kissing - so much more that Sansa felt that her lips were beginning to get sore, she whispered to him again.

"We should take some clothes off....to make it look believable".

Jon chuckled into her neck. Sansa pinched him playfully and reached down to shimmy out of her regulation trousers. She made a show of dropping them on the floor, making sure her actions were in full view of the camera. Jon followed suit, ridding himself of his shirt also.

Sansa noticed more bruising on his torso, a particularly large one blooming on his side.

"It's fine" Jon rasped quietly.

"No it's not" she answers quickly before kissing him again.

Jon began rocking his hips into Sansa's, the thin fabric of their underwear being the only barrier between them. Sansa stifled a gasp unsuccessfully. Jon gives her a smug look spurring Sansa to wrap her long legs around him, pulling him flush against her core as she begins to roll and circle her own hips by means of sweet torturous retaliation - Jon groans making Sansa feel a little triumphant.

They're both panting in each others ears when Sansa realises that Jon grinding down on her is quickly coaxing an orgasm to rise between her legs. She moans loudly only to them clasp a hand over her mouth, mortified.

Jon leans up and pries her hand from her mouth, pressing it into the pillow beside her head. The look he was giving her spoke of his desire to hear her and watch as she came apart at his thrusts below him. She feels like she could burn from the blush high on her cheeks.

Sansa allowed herself to let go. To whimper and squirm and writhe and pant. He was rubbing her in all the right places, the press of his clothed cock with just the right amount of rhythm and pressure almost making her want to purr with pleasure. All while he watched intently, with heavy lidded eyes and a slack jaw.

"Jon...I'm...."

She was gone before she could get the words out - lost to the bright white behind her eyes, the intense pleasure between her legs and the tingle in her toes.

Jon's thrusts and rubbing became erratic before he gave a few strangled grunts and collapsed on top of her, hot and panting. She could feel the thrum of his heartbeat matched hers before she noticed the wet sensation between them.

Jon chuckled next to her ear "it's been a long time since I last jizzed in my pants" he whispered. They both descended into laughter before Jon began peppering her neck with soft, tender kisses and gently stroking her breast over her bra.

Sansa glanced over at the camera and not for the first time wished her circumstances to be different.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo - enter Jon-you're-gonna-have-to-make-a-baby-with-me-Snow :-)
> 
> Also - in this au artificial insemination and other fertility practices are not an option - because of reasons. Lol! Just go with it!


End file.
